Arrangement between enemy's
by KlarolineSince97
Summary: Klaus & Caroline are arch enemy's , the hate each other , but when an arrangement made many years ago by the fathers is forced upon them , how will they cope and will they fall in love or remain enemy's forever ?
1. finding out

Caroline paused, her hand on the door. Did she really want to go in? She had not left on the best of terms yesterday, but surely it would not have tainted this morning.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open.

"Good morning," caroline said as brightly as she could.

Esther gasped, dropping her book onto the counter with a 'clang' and running the short distance to the door. She pulled the girl into a bone-crushing hug as if Caroline had been gone for months instead of mere hours. "Oh, Carolien,  
I was so worried when you never came home."

"Sorry, I needed some time to think," she replied into the woman's shoulder. "Didn't damon tell you where I was?"

"Of course he did. Said you needed to be alone to consider things. You do have a lot to consider," Esther agreed sympathetically. Even after an afternoon and evening of nothing, that compassionate look and tone of understanding still annoyed the girl, but esther moved on before it had time to ruin caroline's whole morning.

"Would you like something to eat?"  
Caroline asked. She had slept in her clothes and was looking far worse for it. The night spent crying did nothing to help her appearance either.

"Of course" esther smiled. "Go on. I'll have the maids prepare something for you when you come down."

She nodded and went up to the room she shared with kathreen . The younger girl was snoring quietly on atop a stack of new glossy bridal magazines on caroline's bed. Seeing her sister, caroline was very glad to have escaped to the waterfall. Even with the stress of the news that she would be marrying her arche enemy klaus Mickalson , the night hadnt been at all pleasant .

Caroline took a long, hot shower, dressed in one of the outfits she loved and finished eating breakfast before anyone mentioned her being out all night

"I'm sorry, Esther " caroline said as she extricated herself from the woman's arms. I cant marry your son.  
you have no choice in the matter " Esther said " you will mary my son in a months time and that is finale .

The girl stopped as she pulled on her jacket, looking back at the woman in shocked disbelief. "I'm not going to marry him , i refuse "

caroline ran up to her room and slamed the door , she fell down her door crying only getting up when her mother came to knock at the door begging caroline to forgive her parents for arranging a marriage between the two young enemies .  
For the second time in one morning, the girl was left speachless .

She took one more minute to steel her nerves for whatever it was she was about to ask .  
why "she asked " why would you do this to me ?  
We had no choice it was an arrangement made many years ago by your father and Mikael , i have no say in the matter "Liz Forbs said apolagetecly "

Well i guess your all wondering what the hell happend , why im engaged to my arch enemy , well lets just say , its long story and a story im going to tell you . This is the story of how i met the love of my life .


	2. Chapter 2

Light shone through the large windows of her bedroom , basking the space in an afternoon glow. Caroline rolled over in her covers, trying to bury herself deeper into the mattress. A light knock could be heard coming from the door, but she tried ignoring it. At first it was easy, but then the knocking became incessant.

"Go away," Caroline muttered to whoever was trying to disturb her peaceful slumber.

"Open up, Care," Elena demanded. Caroline moaned in response. There was no way that little brunette was making her get out of bed.

"I refuse," she responded, putting the pillow over her head. The knocking didn't cease.

"I can stand out here all day if you want, but I'm not going away," she said, singing the last part a little. Caroline's eyes narrowed. What time was it ? Her hands reached out to snap the alarm clock from the end table. How did it get to be one o'clock already? Caroline moaned and eased herself off of the bed, walking over to the door and opening it . Elena stood holding what looked like bridal magazines .  
"I come bearing gifts," Elena added, waving the magazines in front of her.

"is this some sort of a joke ?"

"No" Caroline could see Elena shake her head. The blonde groand and through her self on the bed .

"I' cant believe my best friend is going all out to try and get me to plan MY wedding to the man I hate !

"You really should stop sleeping in so late," Elena chided. Ignoring her friends earlier statment "

"You're so motherly."

"Someone has to be".

"I resent that fact," Caroline said, acting appalled, "I can be responsible ... Most of the time." They both laughed .

"Since when?"

since " caroline said thinking hard" Ok , fine since never , happy ? she stuck her tongue out, causing Elena to giggle .

"Get ready , your meeting your fiancee today " Elena said happily ."And Care , you might want to use some concelear , you've got a huge zit on your face " Elena said , trying not to laugh .  
"WHAT! " Caroline said rather paniked . She sighed in relief when she realised Elena was joking .  
"Go have a shower , i will get out your cloths " Elena said smilling .  
"Ok , thanks Lena " Caroline said , using her nickname for the other girl from sinze they were in kindergarden .  
After Carline had showerd , done her hair and makeup and reluctently put on the tight dark skinny jeans and low cut blouse , she was ready to go meet klaus .

HALF AN HOUR LATER AT MIKALSON MANOR :  
Caroline pulled up in her BMW and slowly got out of the car , she was not in the mood for Niklaus Mikalson today , just as she was about to ring the doorbell , she heard a childs laughter coming from the garden , she made her way to the garden , she knew it was wrong but her curiosity got the better of her .  
"You'll never gonna catch me " laughed the child .  
"You wanna bet answerd the young man " he looked fit , but Caroline wasnt sure who he was , as she couldnt see his face . Caroline triped on a twig and closed her eyes , waiting for the impact of her body , hitting the floor , but it never came , insteed she found herself being caught by some strong arms .As she looked up she realised that the child and the man who were playing were now right next to her and the man was none other than Niklaus Mikalson , himself .

"Let go of me " Caroline said , looking discusted .  
"No problem , love " Klaus said , as he droped her to the floor .  
"What are you doing hear ? , I thought that you wouldnt turn up . Leave , the still haven't seen you ! "Klaus said , now shouting  
"What , no " she scoffed . "I'm a Forbes , we dont do what we are told " she said smugly.

Just as he was about to answer Esther and Liz came outside .

"Oh , there you are dear , we were wondering when you would be ariving " Liz said , warmly.  
" Well now that your hear we can start with brunch " Esther said , smilling .

Both teenagers reluctently sat down .

"Now , you are to be married in a months time " Esther said looking happy .  
"WHAT" Klaus and Caroline said in usion .  
"Mother , i refuse to marry her , cant Kol marry her ? "Klaus said hopefully .  
"Now Klaus , you know that this union was specialy so that you an Caroline could bring together the Forbs and The Mikalsons , and besides , Kol is to be married to Mr Bennets daughter " Esther said , looking not at all amused .  
"what Bonnie ? , but they are dating any way , so how is that fair ? "  
"Dont change the subgect Klaus !" Esther was now rather angry .  
Caroline took it as her chance to speak .  
"Mother , i refuse , to marry him " Caroline said pointing at Klaus . " His a player , all he does is sleep around , mother , i will catch something from him if i am made to marry him ! " Caroline said , hoping that her mother would see sence .  
"Caroline I " Liz said , before she was inerupted by Klaus .  
"Hold up a second , even if I did marry , you , I didnt agree to sleep with you , I would just find my self a whore " Klaus said smirking .  
"you most sertanly would not ! " Esther was now fuming .  
"The two of you will be married in a months time , and you will give as a grandchild by this time next year , is that understood "Esther said.  
"And if you do not , we have no choice , but to disown you ... "Liz said , looking tearfull .  
"Mother , you cant agree to this , please , i will do anything " Caroline said , looking close to tears .  
klaus looked on solomley .  
"I'm sorry Caroline , but , we have no choice , there is a contract , you must sighn it .  
Both teenager reluctently agreed to sighn the contract .  
"sighn hear , Caroline ." Esther said softley . Caroline did as she was told .  
"Now you klaus " Esther said a little less softley , wich Caroline didn't fail to notice . Caroline loked on at how Esther treated her son .  
just as the mother were talking KLaus and Caroline went up to his room , where they found the you child from earlier , who Caroline now new was Henrik , on Klaus' bed crying .  
"Whats wrong , mate " klaus asked softley. Caroline was shoked at how he spoak to the young child , only knowing him for his dark , rude , snarky self , she didnt know that under neath it all , he was just a boy .  
"I , don't want you to leave " cried Henrik .  
"Why would I leave ? " Klaus asked looking rather confused .Caroline was rather uncomfartable , she didnt know where to look .  
"Becausee , yo , you are go-go-going to marry Ca-Ca-Caroli-ne and I wont se-e yo-u again " he stutterd .  
Caroline took that momment to interven .  
"Thats not true , Henrik , even if we do get married , I will never take Klaus away from you " Caroline said softley to him .  
KLaus loked at her amased , after all , she hated him , but she was still making it her place to comfort his brother . He was starting to think that she wasnt so bad after all , but he wouldnt let her no that .  
"Promise ? " Henrik asked after he'd calmed down a little .  
"Promise " smiled Caroline .  
"KLaus ? " Henrik asked .  
"yeah , buddy ?" I like Caroline , I wont you to marry her . And i want to be godfather to your baby " He said looking from Klaus to Caroline sternly .  
"ok "They both laughed .

Once Henrik , had gone , klaus turned to look at Caroline  
"I still hate you , dont forget that " He said with an angry look on his face .  
"likewhise " Caroline said , smirking .

AN : I hope you all like it , it's my longest chapter so far , my internet is going funny so I dont know how many chapters will be up by next week , but im hoping that there will be a few , If I cant there will be at least one more chapter uploaded later on today .  
xxx  
PS : I will always upload in this order : 1st , arrangements between enemy's and 2 , look what i found on the front porch ?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Longest chapter by far , I will be uploading two chapters at one , this one and the next one .  
Hope you enjoy them .  
xxx

A FEW WEEKS LATER:

"Klaus! We're supposed to be engaged! Why would you snog April at the party the other night ? That's just preposterous!" I yelled heatedly at the blonde boy lounging lazily on on the bed in his room .

Niklaus Mikalson was 19; he had dark blonde hair, grey eyes, thin lips, and a chiselled face. He was also a raucous bastard who snogs almost anything that has lips and breasts. And, did I tell you that we were engaged? Well, we were.

"We were just snogging. It's not like we were shagging." Klaus rolled his grey eyes .

I exhaled in annoyance and slapped his arm. "That makes no sense! It's still the same! We're engaged!" I screamed angrily.

"So? It's not like we have feelings for each other. We talked about this."

I faltered.

Klaus was right. We dint have feelings for eachother ... right ?

'No, Caroline. You can't like him. You agreed not to fall for him.' I thought, whilst shaking my head vehemently.

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

I shook my head. "No. Klaus, you can't just keep snogging other girls. What if you get caught? What if this comes out? What do you think'll happen?" I mumbled helplessly.

"Our engagement will be cancelled."

My heart fell.

"Klaus, that wont hapene , we sighned a contract ."

"Who cares ? They arranged this. Why don't they marry each other?"

I scowled. "because there dead ! Klaus, if they catch you with another girl... It might be worst for us .

He didnt say anything .

"Why do you keep trying to break our engagement off?"

"Why do you keep trying to save this bloody engagement?" Klaus countered.

I quickly looked away and muttered, "I don't know. We don't like each other, right?"

I braved a glance at Klaus and saw him staring at me intently.

He nodded, and smirked, "Yes. We don't."

I choked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yes." I whispered.

I didn't like Klaus, do I?

He was a cocky bastard who liked to lead girls on. He was arrogant, perverted, and persistent. He was the exact opposite of the guy I ever dreamed of marrying.

Which, I think, makes him all the more attractive…

But that did not necessarily mean I fancied him, did it?

Because I honestly didn't...I think..

I felt something inside me snap and I lashed around, yelling, "YOU ARROGANT JERK , HOW DARE YOU ! FUCK YOU KLAUS !"

Klaus' eyes widened and he smirked .

I stiffened. "I… I…" I stuttered.

Feeling hot tears run down my cheeks, I thought of the one thing I could do.

I ran.

What have I done?

I wasn't supposed to fall for him. I had no feelings for him. I didn't fancy him, but why did I feel betrayed when I heard about April and Klaus' endeavours the other night? Why did I feel my heart break? I shouldn't feel this way. I shouldn't. Really.

I didnt hear someone come up behind me until I heard him ...

"Caroline , I'm sorry ...

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you did anything wrong! This was an arranged marriage, right? . You have the right to snog anyone you like." I smiled and hit his arm playfully.

Suddenly, I was pushed up against the wall- hard.

"Ow. KLaus, what are you doing?" I asked tentatively.

"Caroline, what are you playing at?" Klaus whispered hotly in my ear, as he pressed our bodies closer.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently, enjoying the feel of his body against mine.

"Caroline…"

"Yes?" I answerd smirking .

KLaus ' smirked and, prest his lips on mine in an open mouthed kiss.

I stiffened.  
Sensing my anxiousness,Klaus used his free hand to tilt my head back. Then, he brought my left hand at the nape of his neck. Klaus drew back and possessed my mouth with small, tenacious kisses. His fingers cupped my chin, whilst his thumb coaxed my lower lip apart from the upper.  
After a few minutes of making out, Klaus drew back until our mouths were barely touching. He brushed a feather light kiss against my lips, The light kisses wandered across my cheek to the hollow of my ear, and I wheezed unevenly as I felt his tongue trace the fragile rim, just before his teeth caught softly at the tiny lobe. I writhed in response, sensations rushing down to my breasts and farther. I curled my other arm at the nape of his neck, running my fingers through his hair. And then, another passionate snog, fervent and gentle all at once, then he stopped.

He slowly drew back, breathing heavily.

Klaus' top , had riden up a bit during our heated make out sesion , showing his astonishing scorching abs.

No wonder girls were flocking all over him. Klaus could kiss.

After a while , we decided to sit and talk .

"I was thinking…" Klaus replied, smirking.

"That's a first." I muttered, scowling at him.

"…how we don't know a lot about each other." Klaus said looking at me .

"So?" I folded my arms, whilst arching my brow.

"Nothing, maybe we could share some things about ourselves every day, until we know everything about the other."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're engaged, and I don't even know your favourite color."

"Really? There's no, like, ultirior motive or whatever ?"

"Yes."

I raised my eyebrow.

"we can tell eachother something personal every week "

"All right. Let's start." I grinned expectantly .

Klaus slowly grazed his index finger along his chin. "I like … painting ." He said truthfully.

I raised my eyebrow, and remarked, "Really? I never thought you were the artistic type ; I thought you were more of a , I dont know , bad boy ? "  
"Really ?" Klaus asked, smirking.

"Yeap." I said, popping the 'p'.

"What'about you ?" He asked.

"um ... well .. I sing " I said bitting my lower lip .

"Well, that is unexpected ." Klaus mused.

"I play the guitar." I admitted.

"I just paint im afraid " He said , smilling , and note a smirk eather a genuen smile .

" You know, I never really expected these things you're telling me."

Klaus sneered. "What and you think I expected you to play the guitar and sing ?"

"Yeah, well. It was a way to cope , after my fathers death , so I practiced it a lot."

Klaus lookd at me intently .  
"Are you a virgin ? " He sudenly asked .  
"What , no ! "I scoffed even though I was lying , I mean it's not like I've had no oportunity's , it's just that I havent found the right person , and that would all be taken away from me on my wedding night .  
"You are aren't you ? " He laughed quitley .  
"No im not " I yelled at him .  
"Dont worry , sweetheart , it wont hurt ... that mutch ."He smirked .


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hope you all liked this chapter , if anyoff you could give me some ideas for what shouled hapene at the dinner , i would be really thankfull , im having a bit off trouble deciding what shouled hapen to make it extra excited .  
xxx

KLAUS'S POV :

I had to get out of there quickly , I dont know why , but she makes me feel diferent , and knowing shes a virgin ... God it's best not to even think about it ... I need a shower , a very cold shower I thought to my self .

Once I was out of the shower , I piked up my phone and saw that I had a text from Caroline

-Klaus , meet me tomorrow at The Falls , 12 oclock sharp ! Don't be late .  
I smiled inwardly to my self .

-Missing me already , sweetheart ? ;)

-As if . she replied back

I laughed and went to bed .

The next morning I felt someone hitting me repitedly on the arm.

"Go away Henrik , it's to early "I mumbled sleepily .  
"I'm not Henrik ! , and you were ment to meet me at noon , remember ?! " I heard her say .  
wait a minuet , that ment that she was in my house , in my room , I jumped up .

"Klaus , did you hear me ? Get the hell up ! "she yelled .  
"Caroline , what are you doing hear ? " I said looking at her intently .  
"You were ment to meet me at The Falls , remember ? And your still asleep ! " she yelled the last part .

CAROLINE'S POV :

OMG , he needed to put a top on , god caroline , close your mouth your drooling .  
"Can you please put a shirt on or something ?"I said trying not to stare .  
"Does my state of undress bother you , love ? Klaus asked standing up and stepping into my personal space .  
O god , he was even hotter standing up , god those abs , and those arms ... Focus Caroline i snapped to my self.  
"No of course it doesnt , i just ... I just dont want you to catch a cold "I said backing away from him slightly .  
Good one Caroline , I thought to my self .  
" o really ? He said comming towards me again .  
"Fine , thats it , i'm leaving , but you better be there tomorrow or else !"I said fearsly .  
"Or else what ? " He said smirking .  
"Or else i will cut your balls off !" I said truthfully .

THE NEXT MRNING : NO ONES POV:

Caroline was running a little late to the Falls , not that it mattered , he was proberly still asleep .  
When she got to the Falls she saw Klaus sitting there .

"What are you doing here?" she demanded disbelievingly.

"I thought we were supposed to meet here." Klaus said , confused

"Well, yeah. But, you're ontime…" I said , shoked .

"You said I had to be hear , remember ?." KLaus said smirking .

"But you're lazy!" Caroline yelled at him .

"So ? , and I prefer calling it not being a morning person "Klaus chuckled softley.

"So, you should still be sleeping right now."Caroline said looking shoked .

"You threatened to hex my balls off, remember?"Klaus said matter of factley.

I gaped at him. "I was kidding" Caroline said laughing .

"I woke up early, so that we can breed when the time comes. I have an important role to play in that part, after all." Klaus said smirking.

"Dont call it breeding , when the time comes we will have a baby , its not like we are breading dogs !"Caroline yelled while Klaus smirked.

"Come on , let go for a swimm " Caroline said , stripping herself of her cloths .

Klaus straightened up, and smirked, "Are you sure?"

"About what?" Caroline growled.

Klaus' lips curved into a smile. "About going out in your bikini which is ... riped at the top , giving me full access to see your right breast "He laughed .

"Caroline gawked at him, as her eyes widened in comprehension.

"AAAAAAAAHH! You impossible jerk!" Caroline screamed, as she tried to hit him on the head , whilest covering her breast with her free hand .

Klaus merely smirked as he caught her arm. "I was only telling you the truth , wasnt I ?" He said ,truthfully .

I glowered at him. "Give. Me. Your. Bloody. Shirt." I ordered, poking his ridiculously hard chest for emphasis.

Klaus complied, and handed me his shirt.

"Thanks." Caroline muttered, as she cpud on his shirt.

Later…

"Care-bear ? Why are you wearing Scorpius' shirt?" Liz asked, whilest Esther looked on smilling .

I forced a smile, and replied, "I'ts a long story." She said , bitting her bottom lip .

"Ok then , both of you go up stairs and get ready , we are going out for dinner"Liz said gentley .

"Yes mother " Caroline said as she and Klaus made the way up stairs .


	5. dinner and new house

_AN : Sorry , havent been able to upload , been on holiday for the past three weeks , only got back a few hours ago and started writting the next chapter . _

_Hope you enjoy it__ :) _ _**O and b4 I forget , HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE ! XXX**_

_AT DINER : _

_"Niklaus , Caroline , as you both know , you will be wed in two weeks and there is no getting out of it" Esther said sharply ._

_" And from tonight you will be living together in your new house " Liz finished quietly ._

_"WHAT?! Mother , you cant be serious , I cant live with sutch a monster ! " Caroline snaped ._

_klaus' deminor changed when she said that , he knew that people thougt that he was a monster but he couldnt help the way he was it was all just a front with him , underneath it all he was just a regular guy who needed to be shown some love ._

_"If you dont mind mother , I should like to go home now , im not feeling very well " Klaus said trying to keap a straight face ._

_"OK but Caroline will have to go with you as we are not going to go backwards and forwards to take you both home " Esther said._

_"ok " Klaroline said in usion _

_**AT THE NEW HOUSE :**_

_AT DINER :_

"Niklaus , Caroline , as you both know , you will be wed in two weeks and there is no getting out of it" Esther said sharply .

" And from tonight you will be living together in your new house " Liz finished quietly .

"WHAT?! MOther , you cant be serious , I cant live with sutch a monster ! " Caroline snaped .

klaus' deminor changed when she said that , he knew that people thougt that he was a monster but he couldnt help the way he was it was all just a front with him , underneath it all he was just a regular guy who needed to be shown some love .

"If you dont mind mother , I should like to go home now , im not feeling very well " Klaus said trying to keap a straight face .

"OK but Caroline will have to go with you as we are not going to go backwards and forwards to take you both home " Esther said.

"ok " Klaroline said in usion .

_Esther and Liz were showing the young ''couple'' around there new house/mansion ,On the first floor it had a living room , kitchen and three guest bedrooms , it had a huge master bedroom with an on suit , three childrens bedrooms decorated in neutral colours and a nursery on the second floor , and on third floor there was a cinema room , an office , a girly room for Caroline and stairs leading up to the attic with a huge balcony with a built in jaccuzy and a looftt . _

_Klaus and Caroline were in aww at there new home ._

_A few months latter , after a horid wedding , and a few arguents the ''couple '' were actually building a romance ._

_"Hey Henrik " Caroline said smilling ._

Henrik looked at Caroline shoked "Cawoline , why do you have bwuses on your back ? "

"I fell and hurt my self "Caroline said almost too quickly .

" Henrik , promise me something " Caroline said grabbing a hold of his shoulders

"ok " Henrik said watching her intently .

"Promise me that you will never hit a girl " Caroline said almost pleadingly .

"I pwomise " He said smilling , before running of to go see klaus .

"Hey Henrik " KLaus said smilling .

Henrik looked at klaus sadly/confused and said "um.. Klaus ... Carolines hurt "

"what do you mean shes hurt ?"Klaus said looking worried .

"she has loads off bruises on her back " Henrik said staring at klaus.

_**short chapter , I know , please dont hate me , im just so tired from were I havent slepped as we had an early morning flight and i got home this afternoon so im really tired , but tomorrow i will start writting a long chapter .**_

_**So what did you think , do you think that klaus has been beating up Caroline ? Or someone else ? :) **_

_**HOpe you enjoy it , love always Charly xxx **_


	6. He did what ?

**AN:Sorry for the wait , I didnt quite know what to write about ... Anyway I hope you like this chapter and thankyou for reviewing **

_A special thank you to :_

**DreamsBeatReality**  
**KatieDean0343 **  
**Klaus-Caroline-I Fancy You **  
**NIGHTANGEL21 **  
**Obsessed-and-Undecided **  
**PAYFE **  
**Soihra **  
**SwanQueen4055 **  
**Thexjamstervidsx **  
**To be loved is to be destroyed **  
**VampGoddess101 **  
**elibeth90 **  
**flyfree1031 **  
**icarus95 **  
**kAsS3695 **  
**klaroline-heaven **  
**mysf **  
**readnwritelover **  
**rudyricky **  
**vampgirl775**  
**SHAH101 **  
**litoalice1998 **  
**ravensalvatore1999**

**REVIEWS ANSWERD :**

(GUEST)Nicole : Thankyou for reviewing , I will try and update more often .

(GUEST)OK , I'm going to put more detaille into the chapters and make them longer , thanks for reviewing .

Thexjamstervidsx : You may just be right , you will find out in this chapter who it was that hit her .

Audrey Storm : Thankyou for your advice .

KatieDean0343 : Thankyou for your review , I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter :) I hope you aren't dissapointed with this chapter .

(GUEST)V: Thanks for the review , I will try and update more often .

(GUEST):MIC: Thanks for the review I will try and make each chapter longer .

(GUEST)Klaroline: THanks for the review , I'm very glad you are enjoying the story .

(GUEST)Stefani: Glad you like the story , thanks for the review :)

(GUEST) I will keap the story going as long as you are all enjoying it , and your comment made me very happy to say the least , thankyou for reviewing , and I hope that you are not dissapointed with what is going to happen on this chapter .

(GUEST) thanks for reviewing , Im glad you love the story ! :)

(GUEST) Thanks I'm glad you like it so far , thanks for reviewing .

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Kaus ran up the stairs , into his and Caroline's bedroom , to see her looking at the bruises in the mirror .

"Caroline ?"He asked looking shoked and concerned but that all changed to anger in a matter of seconds .

"Who did this to you ? " Klaus asked running his finger across one off the bruises .

Caroline flinched at his toutch " Nothing hapened , ok ? , I triped and fell down the stairs , I'm clumsy , what can I say " She sais without looking him in the eye .

"Your lying " Klaus said looking at her .

Caroline broke down into floods of tears , she had been holding it together for a week now , she couldnt hide it any longer "He raped me " Caroline cried into Klaus' chest .

Klaus tensensed as he heard that " Who ? " He said menacingly .

"Ty-ty-tyler " Caroline stuttered crying

"Your ex ? " KLaus asked tightening his grip around her .

"Yes "Caroline said crying even harder .

After 40 minuets of crying , Caroline fell asleep in Klaus' arms and he pud her on the bed , and went downstairs to find Henrik watching T.v with KOl

"What are you doing hear ? " Klaus asked shoked at seeing his brother .

"I called and Henrik filed me in on what he had heard , seeing as you were otherways ocupied " Kol sais looking Klaus in the eye .

"Kol , can you stay hear with Caroline and Henrik I need to go somewear " Klaus said clentching his fists .

"Of course " KOl said , sencing that his brother was angry .

KLaus drove around for ages until he saw tyler walk down a dark alley , he walked in there with his fists clentched and grabbed Tyler by the coller and shoved him into the wall .

"What the hell man ? " TYler said trying to shove KLaus off of him .

"YOU FUCKING TOUTCHED MY WIFE !" Klaus spat in his face .

"Trust me man , she was all for it " Tyler said smugly .

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OFF SHIT " Klaus said as he puntched him in the face and stomach repeatedly , until TYler fell to the floor and KLaus started kicking him .

"YOU DUCKING RAPED HER ! I'M GONNA KILL YOU , YOU LITTLE PIECE OFF SHIT ! Klaus yelled agrily .

"What can I say , she likes it rough " Tyler said wiping the blood from his mouth .

"Come on man , you know im right " Tyler said glaring at klus before starting to lose conciousnes .

"Im gonna kill you ! , you raped her ! " KLaus said as tears started to fall , but realising that he wasnt moving Klaus stopped beating him .

WHEN KLAUS GOT HOME AND KOL AND HENRIK HAD ALREADY LEFT

**KLAUS' POV :**

I walked into mine and Carolines bedroom to find her awake , her face went to my hand and the blood on it .

"Klaus ... What have you done ? "Caroline asked looking very concerned .

"i killed him " Klaus said breaking down .

**CAROLINE'S POV :**

Caroline pulled Klaus into her arms , even though she was so shoked and scared for Klaus .

"I'ts going to be ok , dont worry " Caroline said hugging him close to her body .

"I'm ment to be saying that to you "Klaus said looking at Caroline .

"I don't get it , this was an arranged marriage and yet i'm absoulutley in love with you " Klaus said smilling .

" I love you to " Caroline said smilling and kissing Klaus passionatley before starting to rip eatch others close off and ...

**1 Month later :**

"Caroline , has Henrik sent his Santa letter yet ?"

"Yeah , he sent it last week , Kol sent one to " Caroline said laughing .

"Have they been sent back yet ? I didnt know Kol still believed in Santa "

"Yeah they got hear this morning , Kols is so funny , you have to read it " Caroline said going round to get the leter .

Dear Santa .  
It might come as a shoke to you that I am writting you after all these years .  
I wanted to clear up a few thing from the last time I sent you a leter . When with so mutch excitment I wrote to you asking you for a bicicle , an electric train , some skates and a new trakesuit , I had spent the whole year studding , getting not only the best grades in my class but of the whole year . I'm not going to lie to uou , o one in the whole neibore hood has been as good as me , not only was I good with my parents and my friends , but I even helped old people cross the street . Thats why I dont understand WHY THE FUCK YOU WOULD GET ME A YO-YO , A FUCKING FLUTE , AND A FEW PAIR OF SOCKS WITCH YOU PROBERLY WIPED YOUR ASS WITH BEFORE HAND , WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN YOU FUCKING CUNT , THAT I WAS GOING TO CARRY ON BEING GOOD AFTER FINDING THIS SHIT UNDER THE TREE , AND IF THAT WASNT BAD ENOUGH MY STUPID DICK SUCCER OF A SISTER REBEKA GOT LOADS OFF PRESSENTS , IN FACT HER ROOM WAS COVERD IN THEM . DONT TRY AND FIT YOUR FAT ASS THROUGH MY CHIMENEY NEXT YEAR YOU WHALE . OR I WILL BURN YOUR FAT ASS AND STEAL YOUR FUCKING PATHETIC REINDEERS SO YOUR FAT AS CAN WALK ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE NORTH POLE , LIKE I HAVE TO BECAUSE YOU DIDNT BRING ME A FUCKING BIKE . FUCK YOU SANTA , NEXT YEAR YOU WILL SEE WHAT A DICK I CAN BE YOU FAT DICK SUCCER .  
Sincearly Kol xxx.

Klaus read aloud laughing so hard he fell of his chair , not reliasing that Kol was standing behind them , when they noticed him .

with tears in his eyes Kol said " Santa isnt real ? " And ran into the living room .

"oh god ! we have to go talk to him " Caroline ssaid walking into the living room with KLaus trailing behind her .

"Kol ? " Caroline asked softly "Would you like for us to explain "

"Yes " KOl said looking close to more tears .

"Santa he isnt real sweetheart , his a fictional character parents use to make christmas more fun for their children " Klaus said as softly as he could .

KOl got up and headed to the door "ok , im gonna go home now ... Thanks for telling me the truth " He said looking sad .

"dont tell Henrik though , hed be desrtoyed "KLaus said sternley .

"and you think that i'm not destroyed " KOl whisperd "Dont worry I wont tell Henrik , and with that he left .

"Oh god , we are terriable people "Caroline said throwing her self on the sofa .

_**AN: I'M Leaving it there because im shatterd and need to sleep I know that its not a very good chapter . the whole Tylermurder story line will be played out more on the next chapter witch will be based around xmas . Night every one xxx**_


	7. please read , important AN

Hey guys sorry that it has been a long wait and that you are still waiting , I just wanted to let you all know , that the reason I am taking ages on this chapter is because its going to be a really long chapter .

Its going to have , there first night in the house , the wedding , there first fight , the first i love you , an accident ... and loads more , i still havent finished so if theres anything you want me to add to it just say . sorry and thanks


	8. First night in the new house & wedding

_**Hi guys , I know I havent updated in a while and as I said before this chaper is going to be really long , but as there are 18 reviews I feel bad for leaving you all waiting so I have decided to post a small clip of the first bit of my extra long chapter to not keap you waiting to long xxx**_

**FLASHBACKS :PART 1 THE FIRST NIGHT AT THE NEW HOUSE .**

**FIRST NIGHT IN THE NEW HOUSE :**

Liz smirked "Oh and by the way all the doors will be loked tonight , except for the master bedroom "Liz said still smirking.

Caroline , shreeked with a horrified expresion on her face " You mean we have to sleep in the same bed ?"

"That would be correct caroline "Esther said smilling .

"thats it , get out " KLaus said guiding them to the door .

After Klaus had succesfully chuked them out , he turned to Caroline .

"YOUR WELCOME " Klaus shouted at Caroline .

"What , I didnt even say anything " Caroline said frowning .

"Exctley , you were ment to say thank you !"KLaus snarled in her face .

"whatever "Caroline said , crossing her arms over her chest .

"Whatever , im going to bed " KLaus said ,walking towards the bed , climbing on it.

"What do you think your doing ? " Caroline asked frowning .

"What does it look like , im doing , I'm going to sleep " KLaus said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world .

"Oh , I dont think so , your taking the floor " Caroline , said in a matter of fact tone .

"Oh , am I sweetheart ? " KLaus said coking his head to the side "If you have a problem with sharing a bed with me , wich by the way , we will be doing for a long time if you havent heard , then I suggest YOU take the floor ! " KLaus said whilest he got comfy on the bed .

"Save me god " Caroline mumbled , as she walked into the bathroom to change into her PJ's .

"Cute Pj's " KLaus mumbled as Caroline laid on her side of the bed .

After ten minuets Caroline heard KLaus hugh and get up put of the bed , she new she shouldnt but her curiousity got the better off her , and she turned around to look and see what he was doing , but as soon as she did , she regreted it imediatley as she saw klaus , in just his black CK boxers , and boy was he fit ! .

"See something you like sweetheart ? "Klaus asked smirking .

"Of course not ! " Caroline hughed .

"Well you were staring " KLaus said in triumph .

"NO I WASNT ! " Caroline yelled .

"Whatever " Klaus laughed as he climbed back into bed .

**THE NEXT MORNING :CAROLINES POV .**

Caroline woke up to feel someones arms wraped tightly around her , and snuggled into them , but when she realised that it was KLaus she jumped out of his embrace and fell flat onto the floor .

"Ugh." Caroline mumbled .

Good one Caroline, I thought to myself.

"Whoa, that was classy sweetheart." From the floor I could hear Klaus laughing to himself.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" I replied as I made my way to the bathroom and hopped into the 's when I felt someone else's hands tangling in my hair.

"AHH " I screemed , and Kaus came running in to see tyler running his hands over me as I shook in fear .

The next few minuets were a bler but from what I remember , KLaus was punching & kiking tyler until he was growning on the floor and then he chuked him out of the house , to my delight .

After what seemed like hours of him being gone , but were merley seconds Klaus came running back upstairs and turned of the shower , raping a towel around me hugging me closeley to him as I shook .

I should proberly clear up a few things , Tyler and I used to date in High school and he used to beat me and use me , and ever since I dumped him , his been obsesed with me and wont leave me alone ! Of course Klaus doesnt know that .

"you ok ? " I heard KLaus ask .

" Yeah , im ok " I said nervously smilling at him .

" OK then , I will leave you to get dressed " Klaus said , turning to leave .

"NO... I mean , can you stay with me ? " I asked looking down at my feet .

"of course " Klaus said turning around to give me some privacy as I got dressed .

**LATER THAT DAY :**

Caroline & Klaus , were sitting in the living room snuggled up together watching Carolines favourite movie : The nootbook , something Klaus swore he would never do , but somehow , if it were for Caroline , he didn't mind .

Once the movie was over , nether on of them wanted to move , and stayed in eachothers embrace , falling asleep .

They awoke to the sound of shuffling around them , The culprits of the noise were Kol and Henrik running around , Klaus swore that Kol was a five year old in disguise .

"Klaus , Caroline ! Your awake ! " Henrik yelled happily jumping on them .

_**SO I HOPE YOU LIKE MY SHORT UPDATE ON THIS STORY , THIS IS ALL PART OF MY NEXT CHAPTER BUT , I THOUGHT ID GIVE YOU ALL A PREVIEW , THANKYOU FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY XXX**_


	9. FLASHBACKS

AN: this chapter is a lot longer so hear goes .

FLASHBACK  
PREVIEW

FLASHBACKS :PART 1 THE FIRST NIGHT AT THE NEW HOUSE .

FIRST NIGHT IN THE NEW HOUSE :

Liz smirked "Oh and by the way all the doors will be loked tonight , except for the master bedroom "Liz said still smirking.

Caroline , shreeked with a horrified expresion on her face " You mean we have to sleep in the same bed ?"

"That would be correct caroline "Esther said smilling .

"thats it , get out " KLaus said guiding them to the door .

After Klaus had succesfully chuked them out , he turned to Caroline .

"YOUR WELCOME " Klaus shouted at Caroline .

"What , I didnt even say anything " Caroline said frowning .

"Exctley , you were ment to say thank you !"KLaus snarled in her face .

"whatever "Caroline said , crossing her arms over her chest .

"Whatever , im going to bed " KLaus said ,walking towards the bed , climbing on it.

"What do you think your doing ? " Caroline asked frowning .

"What does it look like , im doing , I'm going to sleep " KLaus said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world .

"Oh , I dont think so , your taking the floor " Caroline , said in a matter of fact tone .

"Oh , am I sweetheart ? " KLaus said coking his head to the side "If you have a problem with sharing a bed with me , wich by the way , we will be doing for a long time if you havent heard , then I suggest YOU take the floor ! " KLaus said whilest he got comfy on the bed .

"Save me god " Caroline mumbled , as she walked into the bathroom to change into her PJ's .

"Cute Pj's " KLaus mumbled as Caroline laid on her side of the bed .

After ten minuets Caroline heard KLaus hugh and get up put of the bed , she new she shouldnt but her curiousity got the better off her , and she turned around to look and see what he was doing , but as soon as she did , she regreted it imediatley as she saw klaus , in just his black CK boxers , and boy was he fit ! .

"See something you like sweetheart ? "Klaus asked smirking .

"Of course not ! " Caroline hughed .

"Well you were staring " KLaus said in triumph .

"NO I WASNT ! " Caroline yelled .

"Whatever " Klaus laughed as he climbed back into bed .

THE NEXT MORNING :CAROLINES POV .

Caroline woke up to feel someones arms wraped tightly around her , and snuggled into them , but when she realised that it was KLaus she jumped out of his embrace and fell flat onto the floor .

"Ugh." Caroline mumbled .

Good one Caroline, I thought to myself.

"Whoa, that was classy sweetheart." From the floor I could hear Klaus laughing to himself.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" I replied as I made my way to the bathroom and hopped into the 's when I felt someone else's hands tangling in my hair.

"AHH " I screemed , and Kaus came running in to see tyler running his hands over me as I shook in fear .

The next few minuets were a bler but from what I remember , KLaus was punching & kiking tyler until he was growning on the floor and then he chuked him out of the house , to my delight .

After what seemed like hours of him being gone , but were merley seconds Klaus came running back upstairs and turned of the shower , raping a towel around me hugging me closeley to him as I shook .

I should proberly clear up a few things , Tyler and I used to date in High school and he used to beat me and use me , and ever since I dumped him , his been obsesed with me and wont leave me alone ! Of course Klaus doesnt know that .

"you ok ? " I heard KLaus ask .

" Yeah , im ok " I said nervously smilling at him .

" OK then , I will leave you to get dressed " Klaus said , turning to leave .

"NO... I mean , can you stay with me ? " I asked looking down at my feet .

"of course " Klaus said turning around to give me some privacy as I got dressed .

LATER THAT DAY :

Caroline & Klaus , were sitting in the living room snuggled up together watching Carolines favourite movie : The nootbook , something Klaus swore he would never do , but somehow , if it were for Caroline , he didn't mind .

Once the movie was over , nether on of them wanted to move , and stayed in eachothers embrace , falling asleep .

They awoke to the sound of shuffling around them , The culprits of the noise were Kol and Henrik running around , Klaus swore that Kol was a five year old in disguise .

"Klaus , Caroline ! Your awake ! " Henrik yelled happily jumping on them .

"What are you doing hear ? Did Kol bring you ? " Klaus asked as he got out of bed .

Henrik grabed Carolines arm and pullked her to the kitchen with Klaus and Kol in tow . "Caroline , can you make me pancakes , please " Henrik asked giving her the puppy dog eyes , that no one could resist .

"ok " Caroline said smilling , "Kol would you like some ?"Caroline asked as she proceded to make the pancakes , but before Kol could answer Klaus but in "Hey , what about me , dont i get pancakes ? "He said frowning .

All Caroline said was "Make your own " and started flipping the batter "Henrik what topping would you like ?"

"Can i have blueberry , chocolate chip , please Caroline ? " He asked sweatly .

They all looked at him like he was mad " Blueberry , chocolate chip ? " Caroline asked frowning .

"Yeah , whats wrong with that ? "Henrik asked with a determend look on his face .

Caroline who was still frowning , loked at the little boy "Nothing " and smilled at him .

"So Klaus , when will you and Caroline be walking down the aisle ? " Kol asked smirking .

"Saturday "Klaus mumbled .

"Sorry what , i didnt quite hear that "Kol said , taunting Klaus .

"Once the pancakes were made and Klaus was making his own the phone rang .

"Hello ? "Caroline said

"Care- I- didnt-kno-know -who-else-to-ca-call "said Bonnie whilest sobbing .

"Bon , whats wrong ?"Caroline asked worriedly and by this time had gotten the atention off everyone in the room .

"I dont feal , like talking about it over the phone , can i come over "Bonnie asked sobbing .

"Of course " Caroline said before she hung up .

When she was walking into the kitchen , she noticed that Kol had a guilty look on his face .

"Kol , why the long face ?"Caroline asked as klaus looked at Kol .

"Its just , I think I know why Bonnie is upset "Kol said looking down.

"And why would that be , mate " Klaus asked .

"Weve kinda , been sending eacother hate mail "Kol said looking at his food .

"Ehy ? "Caroline said ,glaring at Kol .

"It's stupis really , I mean its not as if it meant anything ..."Kol siad rambling .

"What did you do ? " Caroline said whilest digging her hands into Kols arm .

"I dont think its for Henrik to hear "Kol said sighing .

"Henrik why dont you go and play in the living room ? " Caroline said sweetley .

"Ok "Henrik said , before running off to play .

"What happened ? "Klaus said looking at kol.

"Well we kinda got drunk , told each other that we love one another ... and sleeped together "Kol said looking at the floor .

"I dont get it ,whats the big deal ? , you told her you loved her and you sleeped together , so why are you sending each other hate mail ? Caroline asked frowning .

"Because , I left before she woke up and ... its escalated since then ..."Kol said sadly .

Before Caroline had a chance to explain , the doorbell went , indicating that Bonnie had arrived .

"Stay hear , you , not a sound " she indicated .

"Bon , Bon ... " Caroline , said hugging her friend

"Care i was so stupid ... , i dont know why i did it ..."Bonnie said before bursting into fits of tears.

"Slow down , Bon , What happened ? "Caroline asked , fearing it was something worse than what Kol had said .

"I - sleep-sleeped...wi-with-ko-kol ! "Bonnie managed between sobs .

"When ?"Caroline asked embracing her friend .

"Two , months ago ..."Bonnie said looking down .

"So , why all the tears now ? " Caroline asked softly.

"Because ... Im...im...im...pregnant ! "Bonnie choked out falling into Carolines arms .

"What ? "they heard Kol say from the doorway .

As soon as Bonnie saw him she started backing away and trying to leave , but Kol grabed her arm .

"Bonnie ? Is it true ? Are you really pregnant ? "Kol asked looking her in the eyes softly .

"Yeah "Bonnie said slowly nodding , as Kol pulled her in for a hug telling her that it was all going to be alright .

"Omg , Your PREGNANT ! "Caroline screamed , pulling them apart .

"You , this is all your fault , couldnt you of just put a sock on it "Caroline screamed pocking Kol hard in the chest .

"Hey , calm down now darling , it takes two to tango "Kol said defensefly .

"Care to explaine Bon , How could you be so irresponsible , does your dad know ? Are you getting rid off it ? are you two getting marriade ? "Caroline said rambling .

"Sweetheart , you have to calm down , lets let Bonnie and Kol talk about this " Klaus said gently tuggging on her arm.

"What ! No , shes my best friend , Im not just going to leave her hear with him , especial after what shes just told me "Carolines screamed at Klaus .

"Hey , im not going to hurt her...I love her "Kol said softly stroking Bonnies cheak.

"But I thought that you hated me... I mean you bunked after we you know did it ..."Bonnie said looking down.

"Of cours I dont hate you Bonnie , Its just I got scared because , well I thought that you only said that you loved me because I said it first and you wantd to have sex.

"I would never do that Kol , I love you , I really do ..."Bonnie said smilling beafore they started kissing pashionatly.

"Wait a second "Klaus said in between laughs "The guy who believed in santa up until a week ago , is going to be a father " Klaus said as he fell to the floor laughing .

"What ? , yous stilled believed in santa , last week ? "Bonnie said laughing .

"You laugh , but no one ever told me that he wasnt real "Kol said seriously .

"But once your at least twelve , you kind of realise ..."Caroline said laughing .

"Shut up ! "Kol shouted at them .

"Kol , I think that we need to talk about this "Bonnie said pointing at her stomach ."What are we going to do ? "She said looking in his eyes.

"I Kol Michaelson , do solomley swear , that I want to marry , you Bonnie Bennet , and love you for all eternety "Kol said smilling up at Bonnie .

"Of course I will "Bonnie said throwing herself into his arms.

"Ok im confused , I mean I know you love each other and all but, I mean marriage aint that a tad bid dramatic ?"Caroline asked looking between Bonnie and Kol .

"When you've loved someone as long as we have even if we didnt admite it until we , you know did it , that doesnt make it any less real "Kol said smilling down at Bonnie .

SATURDAY AT THE WEDDING .

KLAUS' POV:  
I waited at the end of the aisle , wondering how long I would have to wait , for my life to end , "Im to young to get marriade "I thought to my self , even though I love Caroline I still can't marry her , we are both to young , It's not right !,"and , its not as if she will ever love me back "I thought to my self grimly as the wedding marquy started to play , indicating that Caroline was making her way down the aisle .

The moment I saw her , my jaw droped , she looked breathtaking ...But at the same time she looked so sad ...

CAROLINE'S POV :

I was so nervouse , "Im to young to get married ...And besides its not as if Klaus will ever love me back "I thought to my self sadly .  
"So hears to a loveless marriage ... well on his part at least ..."I thought as I aproched him.

NO ONES POV:

"Dearly beloved , we are gathered hear today , to witness the union between Klaus Michalson & Caroline Forbs ..."The priest said smilling .

Thats all they both heard , they were so soned out until they had to say "I do " and then they kissed ...  
"I now pronounce you ... Husband and Wife , will everyone please join me in standing and pressenting to you Mr & Mrs Michalson ! "The priest cheard happily .

THE WEDDING NIGHT :  
NO ONES POV :

Caroline got changed and got into bed , before Klaus could say anything ... After about half an hour he climbed in next to her and thought she was asleep , so he pulled her closer to him .

"Goodnight Caroline "Klaus said embracing her even more .

"Im so glad I got to marry you , even though you are asleep im going to admit this to you ... Caroline Forbs , wait sorry , Caroline Michalson , I have been in love with you since we were twelve years old "Klaus said sadly .

"What ?"Caroline screamed jumping out of the bed .

AN: Sorry for not updating since December , been really busy , hope you like this chapter , Im half way through the next chapter ... Thanks , love you all xxxx


End file.
